Cerita Rakyat
by Wi3nter
Summary: OneShot/AU/ Kisah tentang cinta tak sampai antara seorang manusia dan seorang bidadari yang tidak bisa kembali ke Kahyangan./ Warning Inside!


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.**

**Cerita Jaka Tarub milik seluruh rakyat Indonesia  
><strong>

**Lagu India yang nyelip juga bukan punya saia.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, ngawur, aneh bin ajaib, no bashing chara.  
>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Rakyat<br>**

**.  
><strong>

****Pada zaman dahulu kala, ketika mesin-mesin belum merajai dunia, ketika gedung-gedung pencakar langit belum menguasai tanah, ketika sungai Amazon dan kali Ciliwung masih menyatu, ketika Malaysia dan Indonesia masih sodaraan, ketika cinta bertasbih, ups! Lupakan yang terakhir.  
>Tersebutlah sebuah cerita rakyat yang melegenda. Kisah tentang tujuh bidadari cantik jelita tiada tara kayak Mad*nna dan L*na M*ya. Konon kabarnya, menurut desas-desus yang berkembang di kalangan terbatas, ketujuh bidadari cantik tersebut pada saat menjelang bulan purnama selalu melakukan ritual mandi di sungai tertentu. Entah karena Kahyangan kehabisan stok air pada saat itu atau karena mesin pompa mereka sedang rusak. Yah, hanya Tuhan dan author saja yang tahu.<br>Banyak orang tidak percaya pada cerita tersebut. Sebagian menganggap hal itu hanyalah gosip belaka untuk menaikkan pamor mereka, seperti yang sering dilakukan artis-artis di Indonesia. Tapi ada sebagian yang percaya kalau cerita itu benar adanya. Walaupun mereka belum melihat secara langsung, tapi toh hal itu tidak berpengaruh.  
>Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, jauh di dalam hutan, lebih tepatnya di sebuah sumur tua yang saking tuanya itu sumur sampai lumutan dan jadi tempat menghuninya beberapa spesies makhluk ghaib, seperti jin, tuyul, kuntilanak, gendoruwo, suster ngesot, dan sebelum cerita ini berubah menjadi cerita horor, kita lupakan saja makhluk-makhluk itu.<br>Baiklah, kembali ke laptop. Eh, maksudnya cerita, di sebuah sumur yang terletak di tengah hutan, jika kita intip lebih dekat, maka kita dapat melihat segerombolan gadis-gadis cantik sedang mandi. Jangan bayangkan mereka telanjang ya, karena saya tidak mau menaikkan rating cerita ini jadi M. Mereka, lebih tepatnya tujuh bidadari cantik mengenakan kain batik khas Indonesia yang entah mereka dapat darimana untuk menutupi bagian-bagian paling 'mengundang' dari tubuh mereka.

.  
>Sebelumnya, saya akan perkenalkan dulu ketujuh bidadari itu. Pertama, kita mulai dari yang paling tua, ehem... Maksudnya yang paling dewasa, namanya Nawang Tsunade. Meskipun usianya bisa dibilang sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi wajah Nawang Tsunade masih terlihat cantik dan kencang. Konon, hal itu dikarenakan dia selalu rutin luluran menggunakan lumpur yang berasal dari gunung Merapi. Dari semua saudaranya, Nawang Tsunade memiliki ukuran dada yang paling 'wah' bahkan bisa mengalahkan ukurannya Belinda Dii. Yang kedua bernama Nawang Konan, memiliki hobi membuat apapun dari kertas, entah itu perahu kertas, burung kertas, rumah kertas, dan kertas sebangsa setanah airnya. Yang ketiga bernama Nawang Temari. Gadis berambut kuning ini selalu membawa kipas kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan karena hal ini Nawang Temari dijuluki 'Pemudi Gagah Perkasa'. Bagaimana tidak, dengan ukuran kipas <em>super big size<em> yang selalu dibawa di punggungnya itu, membuat kita semua bertanya-tanya, apa punggungnya tidak encok?

Yang keempat bernama Nawang Tenten. Bidadari blasteran Jepang-China ini adalah yang paling tomboi. Bidadari satu ini juga merupakan fans berat cerita-cerita detektif. Jangan heran kalau dia sering kali mengganti namanya menjadi 'Nawang Tintin'. Yang kelima bernama Nawang Ino, merupakan penyuka bunga. Segala jenis bunga tumbuh subur di halaman rumah bidadari berambut pirang pucat ini. Sebutlah bunga Daisy, bunga Lili, Dahlia, Mawar, Melati, Kamboja, sampai bunga Bangkai mekar dengan indahnya. Yang keenam, adalah bidadari yang selain cantik juga lemah lembut lohjinawi bernama Nawang Hinata. Bidadari paling bungsu ini terkenal karena kelembutannya, bahkan mendapat julukan _'Kahyangan Sweetsheart'._  
>Yang terakhir tapi bukan anak terakhir, adalah yang akan menjadi tokoh wanita utama cerita ini. Dialah Nawang Sakura. Bidadari berambut pink, berjidat lebar, bertenaga super namun cantik jelita tak terkira.<p>

.  
>"Kanda Nawang Tsunade, kenapa kita harus mandi di sumur ini?" tanya Nawang Ino yang sedang menimba air dengan ngos-ngosan. Nawang Tsunade yang sedang asyik mencari kutu di rambut Nawang Konan, menjawab santai, "Yah karena authornya yang buat seperti itu, ha... ha..." semuanya hanya bisa <em>sweatdrops<em> mendengar jawaban Nawang Tsunade yang dinilai tidak kreatif itu.  
>Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mandi, tiba-tiba saja...<p>

**Kukuruyuk!**

Terdengarlah suara ayam berkokok. Ketujuh bidadari itu tentu saja terkejut. Dengan berat hati mereka harus menyelesaikan ritual mandi mereka. Apa boleh buat, suara ayam berkokok itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah tanda yang dibuat oleh Sang Hyang Batara Orochimaru agar ketujuh bidadari cantiknya itu kembali ke Kahyangan.  
>Setelah membereskan alat-alat mandi yang dibawa, merekapun segera beranjak untuk pulang ke Kahyangan. Namun Nawang Sakura, salah satu dari ketujuh bidadari tampak celingak-celinguk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat bidadari yang lainnya heran.<p>

"Ada apa, Nawang Sakura? Apa kau kebelet? Sebaiknya kau tahan dulu saja, nanti baru kau keluarkan kalau sudah di Kahyangan," ucap Nawang Tenten.  
>"Bukan itu," jawab Nawang Sakura, "Sendal jepit <em>limited edition<em>ku hilang," lanjutnya.  
>"APA! HILANG?" teriak keenam bidadari kompakan. Nawang Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan.<br>"Bagaimana bisa hilang?" tanya Nawang Temari.  
>"Aku juga tidak tahu."<br>"Mungkin dibawa babi hutan kali. Sandal jaman jebot gitu siapa yang mau nyuri," ledek Nawang Ino membuat suasana memanas. Nawang Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Nawang Ino, men_deathglare _bidadari bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut, tidak terima jika sendal jepit bermerk s*all*w miliknya dihina.  
>"Biar jelek, sendal jepit itu berharga tahu! Sendal jepit itu kudapatkan dengan susah payah sampai harus rebutan dengan Faris Hilten. Apalagi, sendal itu sudah ditanda tangani Irf*n B*chdim!" Kilah Nawang Sakura bangga.<br>"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa jadi pada ribut?" Nawang Tsunade berusaha menengahi sebelum terjadi adegan kekerasan ala geng N*ro.

"La-lalu, a-apa yang ha-harus kita la-lakukan? Ki-kita ti-tidak bisa ke-kembali ke Kahyangan ta-tanpa se-sendal je-jepit," ucap Nawang Hinata susah payah.  
>"Benar juga..." Nawang Konan mengiyakan. Yang lainnya manggut-manggut.<p>

Lalu Nawang Tsunadepun memegang pundak Nawang Sakura, "Maaf, Nawang Sakura. Sepertinya kau harus kami tinggalkan di sini."  
>Nawang Sakura kaget, "Apa! Kalian pasti bercanda. Kenapa kalian tidak membantu mencari sendalku dulu?"<br>Keenam bidadari saling pandang-pandangan.  
>"Maafkan kami, Nawang Sakura. Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Lagipula Sang Hyang Batara Orochimaru bisa murka kalau kita pulang terlambat."<br>Keenam bidadari lain manggut-manggut lagi.  
>"Dan juga, kalau kami membantumu dulu nanti aku tidak sempat nonton C*nta F*tri season 21, padahal 'kan sekarang lagi seru-serunya," tukas Nawang Konan tidak nyambung.<br>Akhirnya, Nawang Sakura pun ditinggal bidadari lainnya sendirian. Ketika bidadari berambut _pink_ itu sedang merenungi nasib, terdengarlah suara aneh dari balik semak-semak, membuat Nawang Sakura sedikit ketakutan.

**Krusuk... Krusuk...**

****Suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring sekarang. Nawang Sakura yang sudah sangat ketakutan pun meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar berat. Nawang Sakura mendongak. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning, berkulit _tan_, bermata biru dan berwajah seksi.  
>"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda itu.<br>Pemuda berkulit _tan_ nyengir, "Aku adalah Jaka Naruto. Laki-laki paling tampan seantero Konoha dwipa," jawab pemuda bernama Jaka Naruto narsis.  
>"Err... Apa kau bisa menolongku, Jaka Naruto yang tampan?" pinta Nawang Sakura dengan nada merayu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Jaka Naruto <em>blushing<em> berat dan membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.  
>"Te-tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu?"<br>Nawang Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
>"Aku tersesat di hutan ini dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Maukah kau mengijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu semalam saja?" kata Nawang Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Sepertinya julukan 'TheDrama Queen' sangat cocok untuknya. Jaka Naruto yang telah terpesona pada Nawang Sakura pun tanpa ragu mengiyakan.<br>Begitulah, sejak saat itu Nawang Sakura tinggal di rumah (baca: gubuk) Jaka Naruto. Seperti kata pepatah, 'jalaran tresno suku kulino', cinta datang karena sering bersama. Demikian halnya yang terjadi antara Jaka Naruto dan Nawang Sakura. Mereka pun terjerat cinta lokasi di gubuk tua. Setelah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, mereka pun menikah dengan Kyai Jiraiya sebagai penghulunya.  
>Walau hidup pas-pasan, tapi mereka hidup bahagia dalam gubuk derita. Walau makan sepiring berdua, karena cinta, t*i kucingpun terasa gula. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan adem ayem saja sampai suatu hari, saat Nawang Sakura sedang membersihkan kandang ayam milik mereka, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang dijadikan untuk mengganjal salah satu kaki kandang ayam yang sudah reyot itu.<p>

Sendal jepit _limited edition_ dengan tanda tangan Irf*n B*chdim miliknya yang hilang ternyata dijadikan ganjalan untuk kandang ayam. Bayangkan betapa murkanya Nawang Sakura. Dia pun bermaksud untuk menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Jaka Naruto, suaminya.  
>Begitu Jaka Naruto baru pulang dari Sawah, Nawang Sakura langsung menghadangnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Jaka Naruto heran melihat sikap sang istri.<br>"Ada apa, diajeng Nawang Sakura? Apa diajeng kangen padaku? Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku di kamar. Aku akan mandi dulu, biar wangi." kata Jaka Naruto dengan pedenya.  
>"Kangen pala lu peang! Yang ada juga aku ini sedang marah!"<br>Mendengar ucapan kasar sang istri, Jaka Naruto jadi merinding.  
>"A-ada masalah apa sebenarnya, diajeng?" tanya Jaka Naruto masih belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Namun mata biru pemuda itu terbelalak saat melihat benda yang sedang dipegang oleh istrinya.<p>

"Kau tahu apa ini, kang mas?" tanya Nawang Sakura sambil memainkan benda yang dipegangnya.  
>"Se-sendal jepit,"<br>"Apa kang mas tahu kalau ini bukan sendal jepit biasa?"  
>Jaka Naruto menggeleng.<br>"Jangan pura-pura! Bukankah sebelum menikah aku sudah pernah cerita pada kang mas kalau aku ini seorang bidadari dari Kahyangan yang tidak bisa kembali karena sendal jepitku hilang?"  
>Jaka Naruto mengangguk.<br>"Lalu kenapa kang mas menyembunyikan sendal jepitku dan malah dijadikan ganjelan kandang ayam!"  
>"Ta-tapi 'kan bisa saja kalau sendal itu bukan milikmu, diajeng. Mungkin bentuknya saja yang sama," tukas Jaka Naruto membela diri.<br>"Bukan milikku bagaimana! Lihat ini, ada tanda tangan ekslusif Irf*n B*chdim di sini!"  
>Sepertinya Jaka Naruto tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya diapun menceritakan kalau dia memang sengaja mengambil sendal jepit itu karena berharap bisa memperistri salah satu dari tujuh bidadari yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya ketika pulang dari membajak sawah.<p>

"Maafkan aku, diajeng. Aku tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya karena aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Apa yang bias aku lakukan jika tidak ada kau di sisiku. " rayu Jaka Naruto, membuat author mual. mendadak suasana berubah jadi dangdut.  
>Nawang Sakura merasa terharu mendengar ucapan Jaka Naruto sampai-sampai dia ingin bernyanyi seperti adegan dalam film <em>Bollywood<em> yang sering ia tonton.  
><em>Hamko hamise churalo~<br>_Nawang Sakura memeluk Jaka Naruto.  
><em>Dil mein kahiin tum chupalo~<em>  
>Merekapun saling berpandangan. Jemari mereka bertaut satu sama lain.<br>"Jadi kau akan tetap di sini 'kan, diajeng?"  
>Nawang Sakura menggeleng, "Maafkan aku, kang mas. Aku harus kembali ke Kahyangan. Mungkin ini sudah suratan kalau jodoh kita sampai di sini saja. I am sorry goodbay, kang mas."<br>Nawang Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaka Naruto dan terbang menuju Kahyangan, meninggalkan Jaka Naruto yang berderai air mata.

Demikianlah, pada akhirnya Jaka Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi pertapa di sumur tempat para bidadari mandi itu, berharap dia bisa bertemu sang istri lagi. Namun naas, bukan bidadari yang ditemui, justru sekumpulan hantu taman lawang yang dijumpai. Yah, seperti kata pepatah, 'sudah jatuh tertimpa banci pula'. Begitulah nasib cinta Jaka Naruto yang diawali oleh kebohongan. Kalau kata pujangga cinta yang berpengalaman sih, _'sejak dulu begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir'_.

**.  
><strong>

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Udah saia bilang 'kan kalau ceritanya tuh ngawur bin gaje.<p>

Btw, fic NaruSaku sepi ya sekarang? Pada kemana, nih?

Oia, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat semua yang menjalankannya!

Ripiu?


End file.
